1. Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet (UV)-curable aqueous ink, an ink cartridge, a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H 08-218017 discloses “an ink containing a water-insoluble monomer to be solidified by energy application, a solvent (solvent containing IPA and NMP) for dissolving the water-insoluble monomer, water, a recording agent (coloring material), and a solidification initiator.”
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-227762 discloses “an ink for inkjet which contains a pigment, water, a permeable solvent, a wetting agent and a UV-curable resin emulsion.”
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-27738 discloses “an aqueous active energy ray curable ink that contains water, a water-soluble photo-polymerizable substance, a water-soluble acylphosphine oxide-based photopolymerization initiator, and an amine compound, in which the content of the amine compound is 0.1 wt % or more, and less than 0.5 wt %.”